Algranian
''"Violence is common for Algranians, and despite their size, their females can normally overpower a normal sized one of us due to their innate rage." ''Selde warning to anyone dealing with Algranians. The Algranians (pro-nounced Al-Grey-Nee-Arn) are the native DragonKin of the planet Algrania. Their average lifespan is around 1100 years for Female and around 350 for Males. Overview The Algranian are an average sized DragonKin who still possess a tail yet no trace of wings. Average height for females is around 13ft while males average only 7ft with the tallest male on record only reaching just under 8ft. In terms of population, there are around 4 billion Algranians with a rough 55-45 population split between Females and Males. Appearance Skin Type: Scales and Tiny Scales (On Underbelly). Color Range: Algranians are two-tone, with their main body ranging from pale green to dark green and their underbellies range in color from sand tones to darker sand tones. Eyes: Algranian eye colors are commonly a shade of blue, green, grey or brown. Algranian eyes also have a small iris with a slit pupil. Heads: Algranian heads are quite narrow and have a large narrow snout with unexposed upper teeth while the lower teeth jut out. The lower part of the Algranians head bulges out slightly to allow for a slightly wider mouth. Algranians lack horns and ears, instead having a hole in the side of their head which is used for hearing and is often obscured by hair. Bodies: Algranian bodies are very similar to that of humans although lacking human genitalia and are generally more bulky, have shorter legs and have large, 3 toe feet. Algranians also possess a tail with dark green spikes running along it's upper surface. Tongue: Algranians have a short, single pointed tongue. Technology Algranian technology is not as advanced as that of the Selde, although it will easily outclass that of the Ayvoid and Drakeians. Despite this advanced technology, the Algranians normally mount melee weapons on their portable energy weapons as a backup for when the power core is empty. Algranian starships often contain concealed weapons only useable while the ship is in a Tactical Stance, making their vessels seem weaker in terms of firepower than they actually are. Culture Algranian culture is very normal, although certain elements are quite violent, with female Algranians often beating their male family members if they misbehave. The Algranians maintain contact with few human species, and a few DragonKin species, such as the Selde and Sealachans. For most species the Algranians maintain contact with, they offer prison space for anything up to 20ft tall for a minor cost per prisoner. Algranian prisons also contain members of species such as the Dragoians and Drakeians who have not made formal first contact with the Algranians but have sent scout ships into Algranian space. The Algranians and the Selde despise each other and the small area of dead space between their own areas of space is imposed by the Sealachans and the Shadraxians to stop the two species from going into full blown war. The Algranian Military has a prominent role in daily Algranian life, having stationed troops on all Algranian worlds and having it's fleet defending them. Despite this, the Algranian Military cannot go to war without the governments approval, but once the order is given, they are allowed to use whatever means to achieve victory. Extinction By the end of 2031, due to the final battle of Selde-Algranian War, the Algranians were all but extinct, with less than 5 million survivors spread across their surviving colonies and those rescued from Algrania by the Sealachans. Notable Algranians *Gretchen Gatelna - Abnormally Sized Oddity, Died in 2031 *High Admiral Galren Algate - Algranian Military Commander, Died in 2031 Category:Algranian Category:Species